Mystery
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: DARK-AU: When Severus Snape enters the Hogwarts Entrance Hall clad in his Death Eater robes, it soon becomes clear, that Harry's world will never be the same - Read the AN's!


DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
This story is *very* dark - Dark-AU - and could be disturbing to sensitive people. It deals with betrayal, murder, violence, brainwash and nonconsensual sexual activities (in this chapter nothing descriptive, the most descriptive in this chapter is a kiss with tongue - please read the AN's because I will give warnings in them, should there be anything more discriptive)  
  
The Rating is HARD R.  
  
Nethertheless, I would advise everyone who is not able to bear descriptions of brainwash and especially the corresponding manipulations, *not* to read this...  
  
AND: This is SLASH, that means it deals with a (ncs) sexual relationship between two men - Harry is approximately 16 at this point of time (5th class). Please don't read it, if that is appalling to you.  
  
I am still looking for a beta-reader for this, so, please, don't mind the stupid mistakes I made (because English is not my first language). I promise that, as soon as I found a beta, the mistakes will be corrected!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please don't flame me, I won't take flames - and flamers - seriously (even if I like roasted marshmallows ;-) )  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MYSTERY:  
  
1. Chapter:  
  
His situation was hopeless, and he knew it the moment he saw Snape.  
  
Snape, in full Death Eater robes and with his mask in his left and his wand in his right hand; walking through the Hogwarts Entrance Hall as if he owned it.  
  
Open, without any hesitation.  
  
Without trying to hide what made him a Death Eater.  
  
Open  
  
Those few students who were in the Hall in this early morning hours left it with a terrified look at the Death Eater.  
  
Only one boy stilled were he was. He knew better than any other, that it was pointless to try to flee now.  
  
We have lost.  
  
It was a terrifying, numbingly horrible thought.  
  
We have lost and he has betrayed us.  
  
He's been lying the entire time.  
  
And now he has exposed them to Voldemort.  
  
Exposed.  
  
'Come here, boy.' The man, who had managed to deceive Dumbledore spoke quietly, but firmly.  
  
Self-confident.  
  
It drove a chill down his spine.  
  
Quickly, he pulled himself together and gathering all the strength, he could muster, Harry replied: 'And what, if I don't?'  
  
At first, he thought that the potionsmaster would cast the Cruciatus at him.  
  
But something happened that frightened him more than any Unforgivable could have done.  
  
Snape *smiled*.  
  
Harry flinched and blinked.  
  
He didn't believe his eyes.  
  
Never would he have thought to see the potionsmaster smiling one day.  
  
And also not, that this smile, this broad smile would be the most shocking thing that he would see since Cedric Diggory's death.  
  
Suddenly he became frightened.  
  
Terribly frightened.  
  
Overwhelmingly so, in a way he hadn't even felt in Voldemort's presence.  
  
Because when Snape now answered very calmly: 'Don't lead me into temptation, boy.' it became clear to him, that his first impression of Snape in his first year had been the right one.  
  
Severus Snape wouldn't hesitate to torture him, to kill him.  
  
Harry became weak, but he forced himself to obey Snape and stepped nearer in front of his intimidating teacher.  
  
With a rather weak voice he dared to ask: 'Professor.. where are Dumbledore, and the others?'  
  
The potionsmaster's face never lost its smile when he destroyed the last bit of hope: 'Dead and gone, boy.'  
  
The boy gulped heavily. Tears threatened to fill his eyes and he tried angrily to suppress them.  
  
He began to tremble. He wasn't sure himself if out of fury, or fear.  
  
The potionsmaster looked at him with dark, mysterious eyes.  
  
His smile disappeared when he said: 'Follow me.'  
  
Harry reached reflexively for his wand, but at the same moment it was already in Snapes hand and Harry was thrown to the floor by a strong slap.  
  
'You will obey or bear the consequences, boy!' the potionsmaster said, never showing any trace of emotions.  
  
This man was not the same one who had taught him for over 6 years, who had channelled his aggressions in the deduction of points and in detentions.  
  
He was a dark wizard, who did not have to hide his aggressions, to calm them.  
  
Harry gulped again.  
  
This wizard, who he had believed to know, was now that unnaturally calm because he would have every opportunity to let him feel his fury and his moods.  
  
This thought nearly let him faint.  
  
Snape *hated* him.  
  
And for a second Harry thought about his parents, his father.  
  
Had James Potter known the real Severus Snape?  
  
Had Snape been between those Death Eaters who had killed his parents?  
  
Had he reruited Peter Pettygrew, had drawn him to the side of darkness?  
  
It became black around him and he eventually sank down in blessfull unconsciousness..  
  
****  
  
When he awoke, he was lying on a bed.  
  
Silk, black silk.  
  
Where am I?  
  
One blissfull moment Harry didn't remember, what had happened.  
  
When it came back, he sat up, startled.  
  
His heart was racing.  
  
Snape.  
  
Professor Snape had betrayed them, had led Dumbledore into his death.  
  
Reflexively he reached for his wand.  
  
Naturally, it wasn't there.  
  
Snape had disarmed him.  
  
He was helpless.  
  
The few spells he could use without wand where already more than those an average magician could manage...  
  
But a relatively powerful Dark Wizard like the potionsmaster with his wand was in any case stronger than him without any arming -   
  
Even if he was the most powerful magician of their time, as Dumbledore had repeatedly told him.  
  
'So you are finally awake.'  
  
The boy flinched and hated himself for it.  
  
Snape laughed silently, and the sound of it let Harry flinch again: 'You are right... to be afraid. Certainly it is clear to you what my return - hale and hearty and in full Death Eater robes - means.'  
  
Harry felt anger boiling inside him, an anger like had never felt before. 'Yes. It is clear to me, traitor.'  
  
Snape looked at him calmly: 'Where I at your place, I would be a bit more cautious, boy.'  
  
He didn't seem in the least angry to be called a traitor.  
  
Harry shuddered. This man was dangerous, more dangerous than Lucius Malfoy and the others.  
  
He had managed to deceive the omnipotent Dumbledore, to manipulate him...  
  
But Harry hastily pushed that thought away.  
  
He had been living for a long time with the thought that he would die young, that he would never grow up.  
  
If he had to die, he wanted to die with pride and not as a trembling wreck. He pulled himself together.  
  
Mum, Dad, I'm coming.  
  
Harry shook his head: 'Due to the fact that you will hand me over to Voldemort anyway, I don't see any reason to play-act any respect for you, you dirty traitor.'  
  
Snapes face was a sneering grimasse: 'And there she is, the typical Gryffindor-courage Dumbledore liked that much...'  
  
And suddenly the face of the dark wizard was directly above that of the boy, and he added, whispering:  
  
'You should begin to think over if you really know enough to prognosticate what the future holds in store for you.'  
  
And before the boy could react, the lips of the potionsmaster were on his and his tongue forced its entrance in the mouth that had never been kissed before.  
  
As soon, as the kiss had come, it was over, and Harry was trembling all over, tried to get away as far as possible on the bed, while searching feverishly for his wand.  
  
Snape watched him with a satisfied expression: 'Don't bother looking for something that isn't there, boy. You'll have to gain it back.'  
  
Harry was now, what others would have called 'frightened to death'.  
  
But the fear that kept growing in him when the dark wizard shackled his hands and feet to the bed was more based on the terrible feeling that it was *not* the professors intention to let him die anytime soon....  
  
In his visions of the torture and rapes of the Death Eaters he had seen enough to know what a convinced Death Eater was capable of .  
  
He shuddered.  
  
When Snape was finished with him, death would be a relief...  
  
***  
  
Snape looked down at the trembling Gryffindor and felt something akin of sympathy with the barely 16 year old.  
  
He knew enough of the situation in which the boy had been brought up to know that Hogwarts- and Albus Dumbledore - had been the only true family for him.  
  
And symbol for this family was the fight for the light.  
  
Snape suppressed a sneer. 'Fight for the Light' - indeed.  
  
It was directly ironical - without light there was no shadow and if the light decided to fight against the shadow, the fight will never end...  
  
He had never believed in the victory of the Mugglelover, and had not Voldemort himself ordered him to offer himself as spy to the 1. Knight of the Order of the Phoenix, he would never have done it.  
  
Snape didn't like Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as he secretly called him, but he shared his view that there was no dark nor light magic but only myriads of shades of grey.  
  
And he, Severus Snape, saw himself exactly in the middle.  
  
Not at the side of Darkness, but also not on that of Light.  
  
Never would he have agreed with Albus view of 'Good' and 'Evil'.  
  
He wasn't even sure what exactly that should be.  
  
Surprisingly, it had been the Dark Lord who accepted Severus Snapes opinion, but not the 'White Knight' Dumbledore.  
  
And that decided it.  
  
With the Lord the potionsmaster could speak openly, because it seemed they shared many of there views.  
  
The potionsmaster loathed many of the things his Lord did, especially all the unnecessary torture and rapes, but he couldn't bring himself to condemn everything Voldemort represented.  
  
Not to Dumbledore and the other narrow-minded idiots, but to the Death Eaters of the Inner Circle around Lord Voldemort who knew exactly that the Dark Lord was more than just an insane mass murderer.  
  
Who knew, that every cruelty he ordered or committed himself was part of a well-thought out plan with only one goal - a new world order in which no wizard would have to hide his powers.  
  
Now, looking down at the boy, who was so very much a mixture of Light and Darkness, he knew that it would be worth it.  
  
This boy was the only chance of a balance between the forces. It would be a difficult task to correct what Dumbledore had done - to pull the boy to one side too much.  
  
He tried to let his voice sound gentle when he sat down at the bedframe and said: 'I know, you don't understand yet, but there is one thing you should know - you are uninformed. Dumbledore hasn't told you not nearly as much as you should known.  
  
Harrys voice was full of hate when he hissed, struggling against the shackles: 'I know enough to realize that you are a traitorous bastard, Snape!'  
  
When Snape looked at him sharply, the boy flinched back again - but Snape neither hit him nor tried to kiss him again.  
  
Instead he replied calmly: 'My boy, your confusion in combination with your unfitting Gryffindor-courage obviously hinder you to realize your current situation.'  
  
Green eyes narrowed angrily: 'My situation? - My situation ist that, that I will soon be either exposed to my archenemy by the oh-so-honourable Professor Severus Snape to be killed by him - or to die now at this stinking potionsmasters' hands.'  
  
Something happened that let Harry flinch again, despite all his fury - Snape laughed. 'Do you really believe that I am so predictable, my boy? No, you do *not* know, who I am. But you will find out, I promise.'  
  
This words were spoken with such confidence and held such a threatening undertone that Harry shivered.  
  
He felt chilled to the bone and boiling hot at the same time.  
  
He was exposed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
So, that was the first part of the English version of my German story 'Enigma'. It is not really a translation because I didn't stick to a correct word-for-word translation.  
  
Please, if anyone would like to beta for me, I would be very grateful.. (I already have 5 more - much longer - chapters ready) But be warned - Enigma / Mystery is very, very hard and there is a very discriptive RAPE in at least one chapter..(5)  
  
And PLEASE review!!! I'd like to know if anyone reads this!!! 


End file.
